Heretofore, a variety of products were available provided with an anti-slip mechanism produced by laminating a netlike sheet on the floor contacting surface of a carpet or mat, or produced by adhering coillike continuous fiber in a random manner on the floor contacting surface of a carpet or mat. However, such anti-slip mechanisms were applied to a preformed carpet or mat in a secondary manner so that the production and fabrication processes became complicated and took longer time to make. Furthermore, both materials and apparatus for adhesion or heating were necessary, which increased the costs. The resulting products were not always satisfactory from the standpoint of durability.
Also, the pattern provided on the surface of the carpet or mat was applied by knitting, embroidery, dyeing or paint, but this required technology of a high degree and a long manufacturing time. This resulted in expensive products which were not always suitable for door mats, and there were problems such as peeling of the paint and the like.
In use door mats are easy to move and it is necessary to provide them with an anti-slip mechanism. Also, since they are often installed at the entrance of a building good appearance and decorative effects are desirable. However, the prior door mats constructed of looped synthetic resin monofilaments have not been provided with an anti-slip mechanism. Also, such door mats were not provided with a pattern so that they were extremely unattractive and poor in appearance.